


paris in the rain.

by nuvelvet (ElysiumDreams)



Category: NU'EST, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Established Relationship, F/M, Fashion Designer Bae Joohyun | Irene, Fluff, Gen, Model Hwang Minhyun, Morning Sex, Paris Vacation, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some angst, a lot of smut, crack ship, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/nuvelvet
Summary: Minhyun and Joohyun, and a romantic week alone in Paris.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Hwang Minhyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a birthday present for my friend, but I got busy and ended up finishing it like 5 whole days late :( Still I hope you like it, please enjoy 20k worth of Minrene fluff and smut, and happy birthday queen!! <3
> 
> This is also very heavily unbeta'd and whole lot of word vomit, so I'm sorry if it doesn't make a lot of sense. In addition, this is a crack ship, so if you don't like it, then please don't read. If by chance, I've persuaded you to join the Minrene army, then welcome, and prepare to live off of crumbs for the rest of your life :)

Minhyun expects Parisian mornings to be peaceful and serene, sunlight barely peeking through sheer white curtains that hide his balcony view and filter gold into his already extravagant hotel room. It’s perhaps a little  _ too _ extravagant, but he’s not complaining. Whimsical and grand, it makes him feel like a prince living within a castle.

He expects warm, soft sheets against his bare skin, the tranquil hum of the city beneath him coming to life as the day begins. Perhaps it’s a bit cliché to hope for singing birds to wake him too, but it would be a lie to say he hadn’t imagined it at least once or twice during the plane ride here. 

Lastly, he expects soft skin pressed against his, the touch of someone sleeping soundly beside them, and the steady pace of their slow breath the only sound breaking their silence. When he turns, he’d see a halo of dark hair framing around a pale face, full lips and long lashes soft against blemish-free cheeks, and an arm outstretched towards him, as if to pull him closer into an embrace. He’d smile then, a prince waking peacefully in his palace, and, in a sleepy haze, lean in to press a soft kiss against his princess’s forehead. That had been how he had pictured things anyways. Like a fairytale, a dream. 

But Joohyun’s never played by the book, and Minhyun should have known better.

Sunlight filters through the curtains of their hotel room, that much is true, and when its rays dance over his eyelids in the early morning, Minhyun is stirred awake, groaning softly as sleep still clings to him. There aren’t any birds singing sweetly, however, and when he turns, his princess is nowhere to be seen.

Unexpectedly, he  _ feels _ her before he sees her. 

It’s a chilling sensation between his legs, one that sends shivers down his spine and his toes curling in a way he definitely hadn’t anticipated this early in the morning. Then, it’s followed by a wetness, a soft suck that pulls Minhyun completely out of sleep’s hold. 

When he looks down, the white sheets that were supposed to be covering him instead curve over a soft arch, contrast against inky black hair. Joohyun’s situated herself perfectly between his legs, hands wrapped around his shaft, and tongue slicked teasingly at the tip of his cock.

“Fuck,” he curses, to himself, to Joohyun. He’s still not used to the sound of himself using expletives, so it sounds a bit awkward, but no other thoughts come to mind. What is he even supposed to think, waking up to Joohyun sucking him off like this? Sure, she’s had a knack for it in the past, but he hadn’t expected it  _ this _ early in their trip.

On the other hand, Joohyun seems amused, pleased even, with his reaction. He watches a slight smile creep over her lips, earning a soft sigh from him. “Really?” he huffs, pushing himself up on to his elbows. “Morning sex already? It’s only the first day, Joohyun-ah.”

She gives a little suck, one that takes his breath away, and only responds when she pulls back, letting her hands work around his length instead. “Never too early. Besides, we should kick our little vacation off with a bang, should we not?” 

Her words are eloquent, and he wonders how she can be so put together this early in the morning. And her actions are just as persuasive, hands already having worked him to full mast. She jerks him a few more times before sliding one of her palms up the length of him, continuing its path and smoothing up his hips instead. Following, she moves up as well, until her hair curtains around his face, blocking his surroundings so that all he can see is Joohyun (not like she doesn’t already have all of his attention, he thinks).

Both of their hands move, hers pressed to his chest while his come to rest upon her hips that fit perfectly underneath his touch. His fingers brush against her skin in a way he knows she likes, and Joohyun smiles at him, blinding him with her radiance before leaning down to press their lips together.

Perhaps she had been right — this is certainly the best way to kick off the first full day of their Parisian vacation. The city of romance, and he’s here, spending the most romantic morning with the woman of his dreams.

His previous aspirations now cast aside, Minhyun instead indulges in the taste of Joohyun on his lips. She’s always been a treat, but here in Paris, there’s a new kind of life to her that he’s not sure how to put into words. Each movement of her mouth against his has him craving more and more, as if he’s certain he’ll never get enough. But Joohyun is generous, and makes sure to kiss him just as he likes it — slow, sensual, enough to rile him up and make him want to lose the control he’s always desperate to hold on to. 

When she pulls away, she makes sure to tug lightly at his bottom lip, dragging away until slips from between her teeth. Joohyun offers him a playful smile before she sits upright, allowing the sheets to slide off her shoulders and his hands to press against her thighs. 

“So beautiful,” he murmurs to himself, taking in the sight of her atop him. She’s a painting of the softest pinks and golds, dark ink that shimmers in the light of the sun. When his words reach her ears, red colors her cheeks, completing a masterpiece before him. 

“Such a smooth talker,” she hums, lifting herself a bit so she can reach behind, position his cock at her entrance. “If you keep talking like that — no, if you keep looking like that, we might just waste our entire day away in this hotel room, Minhyun-ah.”

He’s not quite sure what he looks like, especially not right now with his face still puffy from his sleep, but surely there’s no way he can even compare to the goddess above him, of that he’s certain. Still, he doesn’t voice that concern, only groans as his tip grazes against her smooth, wet folds. “I wouldn’t mind that,” he replies, letting a soft chuckle wrack his chest. Joohyun laughs too, then without warning, sinks down on his length until he’s fully seated inside of her. 

They groan in unison, and the sound echoes off of the walls. Minhyun can’t help but think that they sound beautiful together — the harmony of their voices has always been one of the sure signs that they’re meant to be. His hands tighten around her hips, and she braces a small hand on his chest to keep herself balanced. 

“Tight,” he breathes out, gnawing at his bottom lip, over the same place that Joohyun had bitten earlier. “You’re so tight, Joohyun-ah.”

Joohyun laughs softly, then slowly starts to roll her hips. It’s the same slow pace she always likes to start with, the same pace that drives him crazy until he’s aching to slam his hips up into her. “We were both so busy before the trip, didn’t really have any time for sex, huh…” she trails off a little, for the sake of focusing on teasing him more. Her pussy squelches a bit as she moves, and Minhyun’s cock twitches inside of her, his thumbs brushing softly against her hip bones. 

“So…” she hums, lifting her hips with a mischievous smile. “We should definitely make up for all that time away from each other while we’re here, right?”

Then she lowers her hips, only to bring them up again, repeating the action once, twice, three times, until Minhyun loses count. 

It’s all so hypnotizing, the way Joohyun rides him, uses him to chase out her pleasure, all while making him feel good too in the process. He takes in the sight of her, disheveled hair, lips parted into a small “o” shape, breasts bouncing gently and sweat starting to form on her skin as she chases her high. Minhyun wonders what he’s done to deserve this, what country he must’ve saved in his past life, what good deeds he must have perform to have an actual angel bless him like this, but he’s grateful, makes sure to appreciate every inch of Joohyun while shes bared to him like this.

Eventually, Joohyun chases out all of his restraint, the sound of her moans mixed with the tightness of her heat, the visual overload she presents to him all have him grasping tightly at her waist, planting his feet on the bed so he can meet her hips, fuck into her like he’s been dying to do so. Joohyun cries out in surprise, but the action certainly isn’t unwelcomed. Whining softly, her hips work even harder, brows creased as they both near the edge.

“Fuck, just like that,” she moans, eyes shut in pleasure. “Minhyun, I’m gonna cum, please—  _ pleasepleaseplease…” _

The sound of Joohyun begging has always been one of Minhyun’s favorites. It has him even more eager to please her, to allow her the release she’s been so desperately craving. Giving her what she wants, he doesn’t slow his pace, holds on to her bruisingly tight as he pushes deep inside of her. 

It only takes a few more thrusts, a few more loud moans shared between the two of them before they’re both crying out with their release, Minhyun only seconds after Joohyun, as she tightens impossibly around him. They ride out their orgasm together before Joohyun finally slumps, limbs turning to jelly as she splays her body over Minhyun’s chest.

He’s too tired to respond right away, verbally at least. Instead, his hands move from her hips to wrap around her waist instead, fingertips rubbing soft circles into the small of her back. He likes to think that it helps her recover, as he feels her breath slow to a steady pace, and it’s a habit he’s developed over the many times they’ve slept together. Only once she’s relaxed does she finally look up at him, smile brightly at him with her golden eyes that rival the even the brightest explosion of stars. 

“Good morning,” she whispers playfully, then presses a kiss to his bitten lips. 

“Morning,” he replies, offering her a smile in return. His hands still, too taken with her beauty to do anything else. “Did you sleep well?”

Joohyun nods, hair spilling over her shoulder with the action. “I did actually… I had this nice dream where we walked all the way up to the Eiffel Tower, then had a nice dinner together.. It was really beautiful, Minhyun-ah. We’ll get to do that this week, right?”

Her eyes fill with a childlike wonder, and Minhyun knows right then and there that there’s absolutely no denying her of what she wants. Not like he hadn’t already planned such an event anyways (it was the first thing he added to their itinerary, the final schedule on their final day), but her retelling of her dream only makes him look forward to it even more. 

Still, the urge to tease her eventually triumphs over telling her what she wants to hear. “Not if you plan on keeping me trapped in your tower all week, princess,” he says. “You’re really tempting me, you know.” 

At his words, Joohyun feigns a shocked gasp, a scandalized look on her face.  _ Cute _ , he thinks, but doesn’t say it out loud. “Yah, I was just kidding! I’m not actually going to keep you here all day, Minhyun, as much as I want to!”

“Are you sure?” he asks with a smirk, rolling his hips up a little to remind her that they’re still connected. She gasps slightly, biting her lip to keep the sound muffled. Then she frowns at him, gently smacking at his chest. 

“Brat,” she huffs, pushing herself off of him. Instantly, Minhyun finds himself missing her warmth, her body pressed so perfectly against his. He watches her as she rises, and when she’s fully parted from him, his release trickles down her thigh, threatens to spill on the sheets before she scoops a bit up and playfully smears it on his chest. “That’s your payback for being such a tease.” 

“Hey — you got me dirty,” he says, sitting up himself.

By then, Joohyun’s already made her way across the room, rummaging through her luggage with the intent of getting the day started. He watches her closely, admires the sight of her as she blends in perfectly with the ambiance of the room. She’s just as elegant as the warm furniture that decorates the place, even more beautiful than the vase of pink roses that sit atop one of their dressers. Minhyun can’t look away, and decides right then and there that this sight, this morning is more satisfying than any fantasy his mind could ever conjure. 

His thoughts are only interrupted when a towel flies across the room and smacks him square in the face, landing in his lap with a soft  _ plop.  _ Shocked, Minhyun lets out a small gasp before looking up at the culprit of the crime, glares at Joohyun as she only fails to hold back her laughter. “Go shower then, since you’re so dirty,” she retorts, then continues to search through her luggage. Minhyun just rolls his eyes, then shoots back an equally snarky reply.

“So, round two then?” 

Immediately, Joohyun looks back at him, and Minhyun doesn’t even need words to know her answer. 


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything dialogue that's italicized is in French.

Minhyun and Joohyun’s shower antics end up being longer than anticipated.

Arguably, they get even dirtier before they ever get clean. Joohyun almost tempts him into her another round, but Minhyun finally resists, turning off the running water the second she suggestively trails her hand down his chest. She pouts childishly, but Minhyun just laughs, throwing a towel over her head and gently drying her dripping locks. Despite being younger, he finds that he still tends to be the more rational one, especially in times like this. 

In the end, they end up having to skip out on the complimentary breakfast that their hotel serves early in the morning.

It’s not an issue though. Instead, once they finally finish their shower and dress for the day (Minhyun picks out a soft tan cardigan and black slacks paired with sleek dress shoes; Joohyun matches him in a pretty caramel colored dress with a sweetheart neckline, puffed sleeves, and a flowy skirt, finishes off her look with a silky black handbag and nude heels, a soft wine colored lip and the prettiest waves in her hair that makes Minhyun feel like he’s somehow severely underdressed), they end up walking the streets a bit earlier than planned, hand in hand as they search for a nice bakery or cafe. 

Joohyun points each one out that she spots — Minhyun notices that the ones that catch her eye are the ones that look the most extravagant and detailed, with a considerable amount of flowers decorating the exterior, or fancy script identifying the name of the shop. In the end, he lets her choose, and follows her along as she picks a sidewalk café with the walls painted a soft pink, a few tables lined up against it to seat a handful of guests.

“You know,” Joohyun says, once they’ve finally taken their seats. She’s cutting into a croissant with a fork and a knife, and it’s a funny sight, Minhyun thinks, considering that he’s never eaten one like that. Usually it’s a rushed meal for him, one that he packs on the go and has disappeared by the time he reaches work. “Parisians usually don’t eat big breakfast.” 

“So are you saying we shouldn’t eat too much during breakfast then?” Minhyun asks, raising a brow at her. He’s only teasing, but she rolls her eyes at him anyways, then offers him the piece that she’s cut up.

“Maybe,” she teases back. Once he accepts the bite, she sets her fork down, gently cleaning the tips of her fingers before sitting up straight, looking at him amusedly. It’s just another instance in which she looks so absolutely picturesque, from the way she holds herself so elegantly, to the unwavering beauty she possesses. Joohyun rivals the entirety of Paris, and as she sits against the background of one of its many mornings, he can’t help but to notice how the landscape seems to compliment her, and not the other way around.

He wonders if perhaps he’s thinking of Joohyun a little too highly, if she were to find him a bit too much if she knew just how smitten he is for her. 

They had met in Paris too, a little less than a year ago. Bae Joohyun, famed founder of rising luxury fashion brand  _ La Rêve,  _ and Hwang Minhyun, rookie model who had miraculously rose in popularity after only just a few gigs and managed to land a spot in  _ La Rêve’ _ s show for Paris Fashion Week.

Minhyun had only seen photos of Joohyun before, the young, ice-cold beauty, whose name was at the top of the fashion world when he began his career. Only in his wildest dreams had he imagined that he’d ever feature in one of her shows, and  _ never _ had he imagined she’d fall in love with him. The latter had seemed impossible, unthinkable. Yet, just moments before the show, Joohyun had stumbled upon him waiting backstage, introduced herself, then offered him her number so he could take her out to dinner once the show had come to an end. 

He haphazardly shoved the piece of paper into the pocket of his pants before going out on the catwalk, not at all certain if he was even walking straight. It didn’t matter though, because all he could think about was Bae Joohyun, and the weight of 11 digits sitting in his pocket.

Like that, they began their relationship. Joohyun certainly hadn’t been as scary as people made her out to be. In fact to him, she had always been sweet and caring, gentle and loving. Before Joohyun, Minhyun had never really experienced being in a relationship before (the one girl he dated in high school doesn’t count, he’d argue — they never even met each other anyways), but he had been convinced that this was truly what being in love with someone felt like.

Sometimes however, he’d become unsure — Joohyun was the filthy rich founder of a massive fashion brand. Even as a popular model, his wealth couldn’t even compare to hers, and as their relationship had inevitably been made public, it was only natural that people would begin to talk. 

“I don’t care how much money you have, and I could care even less about social status,” Joohyun had said then, reassuring and kind. “It’s you that I love, and my heart will never change.” 

It had been all he needed to hear — that, and a kiss to seal her words had him flying, certain that his heart too would never change, and that it would always belong to Joohyun.

“... Are you listening to me?”

Minhyun snaps back to reality with the other’s sudden words. He’s not sure what he realizes first, the fact that he’s still chewing on his croissant, or the fact that he’s still staring blankly at Joohyun, perhaps in a way that even she’d find a bit off. Her expression confirms it, and quickly he swallows his food before straightening as well, nodding in response. 

“ _ Yes, _ ” he says, maybe a little too quickly. “Yes. I mean… I was just thinking about how we met here, after all.. I mean not in this cafe but you know — Paris.”

Though usually confident and playful, Minhyun certainly has his moments of awkwardness as well. Joohyun had said she found it charming, and the way she smiles at his words, lets out a small laugh of amusement reminds him of the fact. He’s able to relax again, leaning against the back of his chair. 

“Right, how could I forget?” she hums softly, biting on her lower lip. “Our first encounter, and now our first vacation together, both in Paris…. Should we get married here as well, Minhyun-ah?”

Of course, he had to be sipping on his lemonade the second she says those words. Surprised, he chokes a little, and it makes her laugh loudly — another of Minhyun’s favorite sounds, her unabashed, hearty laughter. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” she apologizes, offering a napkin to go along with it. 

“I’ll get you back for that one too,” he says, though he takes her napkin and dabs gently at his lips. 

“Good,” she quips. “I’m not expecting  _ any less. _ ”

Minhyun smiles then. He’s glad their relationship is like this, comfortable, playful, full of love that neither side is afraid of reciprocating. Certainly, it’s not perfect (both of them can attest to that), but it’s much like his favorite sweater, or old book he knows he’ll always come back to — he doesn’t want it any other way. 

“I’ll make you regret saying that,” he challenges, and it only riles Joohyun up even more. 

“Do your worst, Hwang Minhyun.”

—

For their first full day in Paris, Minhyun books them tickets for the Lourve. Surprisingly, Joohyun’s never been, despite the numerous times she’s already visited the country. “Too many appointments and schedules, not enough time for leisure activities,” she had explained begrudgingly, later expressing her excitement in finally getting to visit. 

Thankfully, the queue to enter isn’t too long. When they arrive, the woman at entrance takes their tickets and rips the stubs, but she doesn’t let them in right away. Minhyun notices how she hesitates a little in letting them pass — curiously, he squeezes Joohyun’s hand in his and tilts his head in confusion. 

“Uh… ?” he says, wants to ask what’s wrong _ , _ but blonde hair and blue eyes, facial features that look more western tell him she won’t understand him anyways. 

Joohyun speaks up instead — it’s been a while since he’s heard her speak French, and while the sound is foreign, he still can’t help but to admire the way it rolls beautifully off of her tongue. “ _ Is something the matter? _ ”

Instantly, the employee shakes her head profisely. “ _ No, not at all, ma’am, it’s just…  _ ” she bites her lip, as if unsure of she should continue, and in the end, decides to anyways. “ _ You’re Bae Joohyun, right? The fashion designer? Ah, I’m a bit starstruck.. You’re so pretty, what should I do? I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, either.” _

Minhyun’s French certainly isn’t the best, but he’s learned a few keywords from Joohyun, and is able to pick out bits and pieces of the girl’s words. Fashion designer, pretty,  _ boyfriend.  _ He wonders if he’s become somehow relevant in the conversation, especially as the employee’s gaze drifts to him for the slightest moment before turning back to Joohyun again. For some reason, the look doesn’t sit well with him.

_ “Right… Yes, this is my boyfriend, and we’re visiting on our personal agenda right now, so may we enter? _ ” Joohyun asks. The way she squeezes his hand seems more like she’s protecting him than the other way around. 

The employee shoots him another weird look before turning to Joohyun again, once again addressing her — “ _ Yes, of course! Just — do you think I could get a quick photo with you first? _ ” 

_ Photo.  _ Minhyun knows that word too. He turns to Joohyun then, and the look on her face is one he’s grown familiar with over the years. It’s the look she wears when he teases her a little too much, or when work stresses her out. Her patience wears thin, and with a soft sigh, a gentle purse of her lips, she shakes her head. “ _ Sorry, like I said, today is a personal agenda… Maybe next year at fashion week? For now, my  _ boyfriend _ and I would like to enter the museum, please.” _

Whatever Joohyun says, it has the employee blinking in surprise, and Minhyun wonders if Joohyun’s really managed to break her. Finally she relents, nodding in response and speaking once again in a sugary-sweet customer service voice. “ _ Of course! Sorry about the delay… Welcome. _ ”

Joohyun smiles at the employee, walking in before Minhyun, tugging gently on his hand. Only once they’re through the tight doorway does he join her side once more. “What was she saying?” he asks out of curiosity. 

“She wanted a picture,” Joohyun says nonchalantly. The way her heels click against them marble floors only add to her chicness. “I told her no, I’m on a personal agenda… Besides, I saw her checking you out. Wasn’t gonna someone like that take a photo with me.”

Her tone is a bit bitter, but Minhyun doesn’t catch it right away — surely the way the employee had looked at him hadn’t been flirtatious. For him, it had been more... condescending, disapproving, and her eyes only glowed when she looked at Joohyun. Looks of admiration for her, and only ones of disdain for him. 

He tries to brush it off. It’s not really an issue, though if he’s honest, he’s still getting used to having a girlfriend who’s much more famous, more wealthier than him. There’s nothing at all wrong with the fact — he’s proud of her of course, and as supportive as can be, too — but he wonders sometimes just what he can provide for someone like Joohyun, who already has it all. 

“Minhyun-ah,” she says, brushing her hand lightly against his arm and snapping him out of his trance. “Something the matter?”

He blinks softly at her before shaking his head, offering her a reassuring smile as he pushes his earlier thoughts aside. “No, sorry. Just got a bit distracted for a moment.”

Thankfully, Joohyun doesn’t question him any further, only tightens her grip on his arm as she gives him a smile of her own, wine colored lips spreading brightly — the most angelic sight he’s ever been blessed to see. “Good,” she hums. “Let’s get going then. We have lots to explore.” 

Minhyun nods softly in agreement, and like always, allows Joohyun to drag him off into their next adventure. 

The Louvre is huge, and at first, Minhyun isn’t even sure they can explore all of it in a single day. Joohyun reassures him though, with her enthusiastic and playful demeanor that’s almost akin to a child’s. It’s a delight for him, and he’s glad to see her so happy and full of energy. 

They start off in the bigger exhibits, walls covered in pieces of art that probably cost millions of dollars. Minhyun’s never been much of an art connoisseur, so he can’t quite place the value in each, but Joohyun makes sure to admire each for a moment before moving on to the next, keeping her hand in Minhyun’s all the while. Every now and then, when there’s a piece she really likes, she’ll let go, just so she can snap a picture, then asks Minhyun if he can take one with her in front of it. He fills his own camera roll instead of hers, just for the sake of having more Joohyun in his own personal gallery.

Some rooms don’t allow photography — Minhyun nearly gets in trouble for pulling his phone out in front of the  _ Mona Lisa,  _ but when the security guard recognizes Joohyun by his side, he’s promptly let off the hook. He mumbles softly about how the painting isn’t all that anyways, and Joohyun only laughs, dragging her sulking boyfriend away from the tourist-filled gallery.

“This one is definitely more breathtaking in person,” Joohyun says, as they stand right before the _Venus_ _de Milo,_ a marble masterpiece towering over them in all of its glory. Minhyun cant take his eyes away from it either — he’s seen it before in films, television, books, but this particular piece is most definitely more beautiful than he could have ever imagined it to be.

Joohyun squeezes his hand tightly, still staring intensely up at the statue. “She’s the goddess of love and beauty, you know,” she tells him. 

“Really?” he replies, feigning an innocent ignorance. “I’ve always thought that was Bae Joohyun. You know her, right? Really beautiful, fair skin and pretty eyes… Though I don’t think she’s as tall as this…” 

That earns him a playful smack from Joohyun, who averts her attention from the artwork to Minhyun instead as she laughs softly at him. “You’re so mean,” she huffs, crossing her arms in front of her to emphasize her dramatics, but Minhyun just thinks she looks cute like this, a gorgeous daydream of a woman pouting in the middle of the world’s most famous art museum. He chuckles softly, drawing his arms around Joohyun’s waist to pull her close. 

“I’m just kidding,” he says, giving her a gentle squeeze. “I think you’re the perfect height. Think I might be a bit sad if you were any taller, honestly —”

“Am I prettier?”

At that, Minhyun blinks. “Huh?”

“I’m prettier, right?” Joohyun says, a playful look on her lips as she teases him, traps him perfectly into her plan. “Than Aphrodite. She’s the goddess of love and beauty, but I’m prettier than that, right, Minhyun-ah?”

He knows she isn’t being serious — the look on her face definitely tells him otherwise. But even if it were a serious question, Minhyun doesn’t hesitate one bit in answering. “Of course. Aphrodite isn’t really my type, anyways.”

Joohyun laughs and raises a brow at him. “Oh really? What’s your type then, Minhyun-ah?”

“Hmm,” he hums for a moment, feigning deep thought. The way she looks up at him so expectantly makes him want to laugh, but he maintains his poker face, smirking as he finally replies, “She’s about your height, same color hair, same eyes, lips, all the same facial features as you too… And she’s sweet, hardworking, a little bit kinky too— ” another slap on the arm “— ouch! But she’s really beautiful inside and out. She’s really my ideal type. A masterpiece, you could call her.”

He’s not sure if he’s staring too hard then, or if Joohyun’s the one staring too hard. Maybe it’s both of them, and maybe as they look at each other, the rest of the bustling museum seems to disappear. Suddenly they're the only two people in the universe, Joohyun’s smile and warm gaze captivating him, rendering him unable to look away. 

Of course, Joohyun is the same, never backing down from a challenge, always fighting for the upper hand. She moves further into his embrace, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. Usually, she stands on her tippy-toes to achieve such a feat, but her heels help her out today, and Minhyun’s hands in her hips keep her steady too. “A masterpiece?” she hums, voice low with amusement. Minhyun can tell where this is going somehow, but he doesn’t think Joohyun would be bold enough to —

“Then, how about you pin this masterpiece to the wall and show her off, hm?”

Ah, of course. He truly should have expected this, shouldn’t have put it past Joohyun to instigate sex in the  _ Louvre,  _ of all places. Minhyun’s ears turn red, and Joohyun grins, pleased with how easily she flusters her younger boyfriend. Her fingers tease at the nape of his neck, and Minhyun panics, is freed from his illusion of their solidarity, as he notices the people all around him. Their eyes aren’t necessarily on them, but Minhyun feels as if they might as well be. 

“Joohyun-ah, there are  _ thousands _ of people here —..” he warns, eyes darting about before settling on hers again. She only shrugs and smiles back at him.

“Even better. We should give them a show, shouldn't we? Imagine the headlines: ‘World Famous Fashion Designer Bae Joohyun Caught Fucking Her Model Boyfriend Hwang Minhyun in the Lourve.’ Scandalous, right?”

He doesn’t think she’s serious at first, except she most definitely is. The look in her eyes is enough for him to know that Joohyun really doesn’t intend on leaving here without getting fucked, and as hot as getting it on in the Louvre sounds, the chances of getting caught are high. He’s always been careful, sure to gauge any possible risks anytime they’ve initiated public sex in the past. This is too risky though, he thinks — the Louvre is too public, and too high security, they’d never get away with it in a million years. 

“We can’t,” he says with an exasperated sigh, hands moving to untangle Joohyun from him. 

But she still doesn’t give in — one of her hands is quick to reach down and give a light squeeze to the front of his pants, a slight bulge already growing there that he hadn’t even noticed before. She grins at him, and he frowns back at her. “Are you just gonna walk around with this all day then?”

He pulls his hand away, cheeks impossibly red now in embarrassment. “ _ Noona—! _ ”

“Sorry baby, but I’m not taking no for an answer,” she says sweetly, takes advantage of his hold on her wrist and starts to lead him away. To where, he’s not certain, and as much as he wants to stop her, he finds himself following her anyways, watching her long brown hair swish rhythmically behind her. 

The hold she has on him is unfair — he knew he’d lose this battle from the moment she had opened her mouth. 

Finally, they stop in front of a storeroom — Joohyun checks their surroundings before opening it up and pushing Minhyun inside, keeps the lights off as she locks the door behind them. “Not exactly the Louvre walls I had imagined, but it’ll do,” she hums before latching on to him once more, immediately crashing her lips against his. 

At this point, Minhyun can no longer find it in himself to resist anymore — he lets Joohyun kiss him, pulls her in close as her tongue slicks over his bottom lip, already begging for entrance. He grants it without hesitation, moaning softly at her soft tongue sliding against his. It’s Joohyun’s seal of approval, his way of knowing that he’s all hers, and that her every wish is something he’s sure to grant within a heartbeat. 

His hands grip at her ass, fingers bunching the fabric of her dress up until the bare flesh is exposed too. Joohyun gasps as he spanks lightly at one of her cheeks, but she smiles too, pleased and amused that she’s brought her boyfriend to this point. 

“We don’t have a lot of time,” he manages, despite her unwavering kisses, the distraction of her hand already working the front of his pants open. She gets the memo it seems, quickly pulling down his zipper and freeing his cock from their confines, jerking it in her small hand. Her touch is electrifying, and Minhyun can’t help but to groan against her lips once more. 

“I know,” she says, pulling away then, taking the time to look up at him instead. Little light finds its way into the storage room, but he can still make out Joohyun’s pretty face, wanton eyes and wet lips, already so desperate for him. Her hand continues to jerk him off, but he can also make out her own hand shoved between her legs, pushed between the skirt of her dress. She’s touching herself, and if the sight of it isn’t enough indication, the wet squelching sounds amongst both of their bated breaths is enough indication for him. 

“I know,” she repeats, licking her lips before freeing the hand between her legs, bringing her fingers to his lips instead and smearing them over his bottom lip. They’re wet, and when he licks at them, the sweetest taste lingers upon his tastebuds. “That’s why I want you to fuck me right now, baby. I’m so wet for you, I need your cock inside of me…Please.” 

The last part is a desperate plea — it’s Minhyun’s weakness and Joohyun knows it, and though he’s already fully prepared to give Joohyun what she wants, it’s that sound, that word that seals the deal, has Minhyun spinning Joohyun around and pressing her front against the wall. She lets out a small sound of shock, but as she grasps the situation, she only pushes her ass out towards him, using her hands to hike her dress up until her ass is bared to him. Her underwear has already been pushed to the side, and one swipe across her folds confirms that she’s absolutely dripping wet for him, just as she had said.

_ Insane,  _ he thinks. They’re really about to fuck in the world’s most famous art museum. Joohyun has no shame, but he’s undoubtedly no better and as she presents herself so beautifully to him like this, Minhyun knows he’d be an absolute fool to resist. 

He uses one hand to steady her hips, the other to position his cock at Joohyun’s wet cunt. Already crunched for time, he wastes no time sinking all the way inside of her. The moan she releases is so fucking delicious, but too loud, and he immediately slaps a hand over her mouth to silence her. “Quiet baby, you’re gonna get us caught.” 

Joohyun whimpers then; her head moves in a slight nod, and though she’s agreed with his sentiment, he knows her too well, knows she can’t ever keep quiet despite her promises to do so. His next thrust warrants a whiny cry against his fingers, and Minhyun’s seriously worried that they’re going to be caught like this, but they’re already in too deep. He continues, rocking his hips deeper into his girlfriend, trying to keep his own moans at bay to make up for her all too loud whimpers and cries. 

It feels amazing, fucking into Joohyun like this, with her ass pushed back against him, and with her body pinned helplessly against the wall. He can’t deny that the thrill of getting caught only makes things even more exciting, and he even contemplates removing his hand from her mouth, just to make things even more interesting.

He decides against it however, instead slides his other hand from her hip up to her breast, giving one a firm squeeze and marveling at the sweet sound that leaves her mouth. “Such a naughty girl, Joohyun-ah,” he hums, building up a steady rhythm. “Were you planning this from the beginning? Did you want me to fuck you in the Louvre that badly, hm? Well — how is it? This is what you wanted, right?”

Each word is punctuated with a thrust, and her walls feel incredibly tight around his cock. It’s a shame he can’t see her better, but he decides the sounds she makes are enough, that the feeling of her squeezing around him makes up for it for now. 

“So wet, baby, so good for me, Joohyun-ah,” he says, continues to egg her on. She’s close and he knows it, watches as she claws needily at the walls and feels her thighs trembling beneath him. “Do you wanna cum, baby? Is that it? You’re close, aren’t you…” 

Again, she nods softly — it’s pitiful, but somehow it has Minhyun’s chest swelling with pride, knowing he’s reduced Joohyun into this desperate and needy mess for him. He truly wishes he could keep her like this a little longer, tease her until she truly can’t take anymore, but with the stakes so high, Minhyun knows he has to bring her to her release as quickly as possible.

Just then, his fingers move to her clit instead, start rubbing the soft bundle of nerves as his hips continue slamming against hers. Joohyun’s moans are louder than the slap of skin against skin, and when she finally goes silent, he knows she’s finally there. “Cum,” he says, and Joohyun shakes, squeals uncontrollably against his fingers. 

It’s so sexy, the way her back arches with her climax, ass pressed against his hips as she rides out the sensations. He makes sure to memorize each and every detail, from her hands still gripping at the walls, and her sultry gaze thrown over her shoulder, spent and tired after he’s led her to her orgasm.

After a few more thrusts, Minhyun pulls out. Joohyun knows the drill from there; it’s their routine for public sex, to keep their mess at a minimum. With trembling legs, she turns around and drops to her knees, hands seeking out his thighs first before finally finding his cock. It’s still slick with her juices, but she doesn’t care one bit, engulfs his length past her soft, pillowy lips.

Joohyun’s mouth is warm and wet, not at all a bad consolation for the loss of her pussy squeezing around him instead. The visual aid of the older woman on her knees for him, and with his cock in his mouth is even more stimulating, and as she continues to suck him off, he can’t help but think that Joohyun’s really skilled at this, made just for this, lips around his cock and working him to completion. 

“Fuck, baby,” he curses, biting his lip as he nears his own release. Finally, he cums without warning, groaning as spurts of white paint the inside of Joohyun’s mouth. She furrows her brows a bit in discomfort, but otherwise doesn’t pull away, even jerks the base of his cock to make sure he’s fully emptied. Only when she’s sure that he’s entirely spent does she slide her lips from his length, cheeks puffed as she looks up at him with big eyes and red cheeks. She opens her mouth then, showing him her release on her tongue before finally swallowing, sighing gently after. 

Minhyun’s absolutely breathless and stunned. A part of him can’t believe that they’ve really just  _ fucked  _ in the world’s most famous museum, but another part of him just feels silly for not expecting it to happen in the first place. Joohyun looks so pleased with herself, and she giggles as she stands on her feet again, wrapping her arms around Minhyun’s neck and pulling him in for a soft, chaste kiss.

“You’re evil,” Minhyun narrows his eyes at her, and Joohyun doesn’t even deny it.

“And you’re the best,” she says in return, then reaches down to carefully tuck him back into his pants, fixing up his belt too before giving a playful pat to his thigh. “There. All done. Should we head back out there now?”

Minhyun shrugs, offering a nonchalant smile. “Hm, well I don’t exactly think we should stay here all day..” 

Joohyun smacks his arm again, and as always, Minhyun just laughs in response. 

It’s a bit bright when they exit the storage room. Minhyun squints a bit as he adjusts to the bright lights, and it’s then that he hears a loud “ _ Hey!” _ aimed in their direction.

He turns then, and immediately he sees a taller man clad in a security uniform, angrily stomping in their direction. He shoots a look of worry at Joohyun, but she doesn’t panic, only reaches out to hold his hand in his as the security officer reaches them. His gaze is somehow terrifying, and Minhyun immediately thinks that they must have been caught, that there had been some hidden camera in the storage room that they had missed, and now they’re definitely going to be arrested for indecent exposure in the middle of the Louvre. 

“ _ Is something wrong? _ ” Joohyun asks in her perfect French. The officer fixes his gaze to her instead, and though he towers over her, she doesn’t seem fazed one bit. 

“ _ You’re not authorized to go in there. It’s for staff only, _ ” he says, gesturing towards the storage room they’ve just popped out of. 

Joohyun feigns innocence then, nodding in understanding. “ _ Ah, I see.. I’m sorry, we just got lost and thought it might be another exhibition room… Please forgive us, we’re not from around here..” _

The officer looks at the both of them suspiciously, eyes darting back and forth between the two. Minhyun gnaws on his bottom lip. He wishes he could better understand French to knowing what they’re saying, but he trusts that Joohyun’s got this under control. 

Finally, after what seems like the most intense longest 30 seconds of his life, the officer shrugs, rolling his eyes as he turns away from the two of them. “ _ Follow me so I can lead you back to the main exhibition hall… And don’t let me catch you doing anything else suspicious, or I’ll have to kick you out of the museum, got it? _ ”

She nods, squeezes Minhyun’s hand as she gives her answer. “ _ Got it. Thank you so much.” _

With that, they follow the security as she leads them back to the main hall. Minhyun looks over at Joohyun for some kind of explanation, but she only offers him a reassuring smile, a soft kiss on his cheek as they finally rejoin the rest of the crowd. 


	3. three.

Somehow, the next few days fly by without incident, and with as little public indecency as possible. 

Minhyun has each one planned out perfectly. After their day at the Louvre comes a day spent touring castles, a day visiting a few more museums after that, and a cabaret show at the Moulin Rouge. Each day is filled with its own spendor, and Minhyun finds that he’s never bored, hopes that for Joohyun, it’s the same as well.

She seems happy, he thinks. There’s an unforgettable smile on her face that lingers upon her lips right before he turns the lights out at night, a sincerity in her voice that’s unexplainable everytime she pulls him close, whispers a soft “thank you” and “I love you” before falling victim to the day’s fatigue. He makes sure to hold her close then, brushing her hair in gentle, calm strokes until he too is lulled to sleep, kept grounded by the angel in his arms.

His camera roll is full of pictures of architecture, scenery, food, and of course Joohyun, who he tries to snap as many pictures of as he can. True to his earlier words, every photo is truly a masterpiece, as Joohyun fits in perfectly with the luxury of Paris. Joohyun’s never been one to shy away from an extravagant outfit, so he’s unsurprised that she chooses to dress so boldly each day. Still, he doesn’t mind one bit — it’s merely another little detail that separates her from the rest of the crowd and makes her so perfectly unique in her own little way. 

Their fourth day is spent shopping. Despite having her own brand, Minhyun discovers that Joohyun also has quite a bit of interest in other high end brands as well, as noted by the numerous paper bags he finds himself holding for her (a few of the are his, but he’d playfully tease her for the extra luggage they’d have to pack later on). He wonders if all fashion designers are like this, and when he asks, Joohyun merely shrugs and replies, “I’m surveying the competition.”

Minhyun doesn’t ask any more, but the heavy Chanel, Gucci, and Prada bags around his arms definitely don’t agree with her sentiment.

“This is cute,” Joohyun says, fingers brushing down the sleeves of a Moncler jacket. Then she turns to Minhyun, brow raised curiously at him. “You modeled this earlier this year at Milan Fashion Week, didn’t you?”

He’s somewhat proud that she remembers, a smile on his lips as he nods in acknowledgment. “I did. I’m surprised you remembered.”

“Yah, of course I do. I remember  _ every  _ single piece you’ve modeled since we’ve met!” she says matter-of-factly, a scandalized look on her face, as if she’s shocked he could even question her like that. 

“Really?” he hums in disbelief.

“Really! Though honestly, I should just sign you as my exclusive model at this point but — then people are just going to say I’m favoring you…”

Minhyun laughs softly. “Aren’t you favoring me though? I’m hoping not every  _ La Rêve  _ model gets to go on trips to Paris with you like this, or  _ fuck  _ you in the middle of the Louvre, Joohyun-ah.”

“Hwang Minhyun --!” she begins to scold, but then a voice suddenly interrupts, a soft “ _ Excuse me?”  _ that snaps both of them out of the little world they’re in together.

It belongs to a woman, likely around their age, but with golden tresses and distinct facial features, much different than their own. She looks starstruck, eyes twinkling and an excited smile upon her lips, undoubtedly another of one Johyun’s fans.

“ _ You’re Bae Joohyun right? I’m a big fan! _ ” she says, nearly jumping out of her boots in excitement.

Joohyun however looks less than pleased, forces a bit of a smile for the sake of not coming off as rude. She turns to Minhyun for a split second, then back to the woman, nodding in acknowledgment of her words. “ _ Thank you, _ ” she says, and before either of them can even blink, the woman is digging through her purse, pulling out a pen and paper and shoving them in Joohyun’s direction.

“ _ Could I get your autograph? Please? _ ”

For a moment, Joohyun hesitates. She turns to Minhyun again, but rather than offering any advice, he simply watches to see what she’ll do. In all honesty, one autograph won’t hurt. It’s a mere minute out of their day together, and as selfish as he wants to be, he thinks he can spare this small moment of their day for someone else.

Finally, Joohyun agrees. Minhyun chuckles softly as she hands over the few bags she’s holding to him (“Really? You can’t hold  _ two bags _ ?”). Joohyun only rolls her eyes and smiles before taking the paper and pen, quickly scrawling her signature over the blank sheet and handing it back to the fan. “ _ There you go. _ ”

The fan is absolutely ecstatic as she accepts Joohyun’s signature, and the smile on her face only grows wider as she holds the piece of paper to her chest, like it’s her most prized possession in the world. “ _ Thank you! Thank you so much! _ ” she says, then scurries away, giggling as if she’s somehow just won the lottery. 

Minhyun and Joohyun both watch her leave before exchanging amused glances with each other, with Joohyun being the first to break the silence between them. “Sorry about that,” she says, switching back to Korean.

“It’s okay,” he replies. It’s not like he hadn’t expected this in one way or another, and he’s just glad that it hasn’t become an overwhelming issue throughout a majority of their trip. “You can make it up to me by holding all of these bags..?”

Curiously, she eyes the number of bags that he’s holding, and for a brief moment, he swears he sees a bit of sympathy flashing in her eyes, and he wonders if she’s  _ actually  _ contemplating helping him out. He doesn’t mind either way, but the thought is somehow entertaining, thinking of Joohyun, small, delicate Joohyun, with an excessive amount of bags hanging on her arms and overwhelming her tiny figure. Admittedly, he’d probably get quite the laugh out of it, he thinks. 

“Half,” she finally says, flashing him a crooked smile.

“Hm?”

“I’ll hold half for you --” she repeats, already moving to take the bags from his left hand. She places them in her own left hand then, before sliding her the fingers of her right between his, slotting them together perfectly and giving a gentle and careful squeeze. “That way you can hold my hand with the other, and can keep me balanced in case these are too heavy for me.” 

Minhyun meets her eyes then, and while a twinge of playfulness still remains, it’s mostly sincerity that fills her lovely brown orbs, a warmth that makes his whole heart stir and reminds him of just how enamored he is with her after all. He really wouldn’t mind, carrying all of her bags for the rest of the day. But he decides that he likes this better, Joohyun’s hand in his, as if they’re taking on the world together.

“Deal,” he replies, then squeezes Joohyun’s hand as well, a reminder that he’d remain by her side no matter what.

—

Unfortunately, the day doesn’t go as smoothly as either of them had planned.

The girl back at the Moncler store may have been the first to ask Joohyun for her autograph, but she certainly isn’t the last. As they continue to shop, Minhyun finds that they’re stopped on multiple occasions, all so few fans could get a quick autograph from Joohyun, or snap a quick photo with her as well. 

He half expects her to deny their requests. After all, it’s what she had done back at the Louvre, so why not now? It’s still their personal schedules, their time together that’s being invaded by some strangers, all for a few moments with Joohyun, a celebrity in their eyes.

A few fans recognize him as well, but his popularity is certainly more prominent back home in Seoul, and most of them don’t ask for his autograph. The ones that do, he does his best to politely decline, but even those are better than the ones who ask him if he can take their photo with Joohyun for them. In those cases, he gestures towards the bags in his hands, and left with no other choice, they settle for a quick selfie, before walking away, enthusiastically waving goodbye.

In the end, Minhyun somehow ends up with all of the bags in his hands again, yet somehow the weight of them can’t even compare to the heaviness in his heart. Joohyun walks silently beside him, and for a long while, it’s only the sound of her heels hitting the pavement and the clamor of the bags as they knock against each other that become the only noise between them. 

When it’s evening, they return to the hotel room. Minhyun leaves Joohyun’s bags in the corner of the room before slipping his shoes off and flopping carelessly onto the bed. 

He’s tired, both physically and mentally, and he’s somewhat glad that he hasn’t made plans for dinner yet, because at this point, he doesn’t even feel like going out anymore. If he could just sleep for the rest of the day, forget all about the dull ache in his chest, he’d be satisfied, he thinks.

Joohyun sits at the edge of the bed then. He feels it dip under her weight, but he makes no move to acknowledge her, keeping his eyes closed and his body still. It stays quiet for a while, and Minhyun wonders for how long they’ll remain like this — awkward, silent, passive.

Perhaps he’s overreacting. He should’ve expected Joohyun to draw quite a bit of attention throughout this trip — hell, sometimes it’s even hard to have dates in their own  _ country  _ without being recognized once or twice throughout the day. Paris is no different, even worse with how prestigious and fashionable it turns out to be.

But still, Joohyun could have easily declined, could have told her fans that she was on vacation, and not have signed every slip of paper pushed her way, taken every photo with a fan who demanded one. Perhaps that’s what had been the most frustrating, that Joohyun could have easily said  _ no,  _ and none of this would have ever happened.

“Are you mad at me?” Joohyun says, finally breaking the silence between them. He wonders if she’s always been the one to do it — he’s usually the more rational one, more likely to want to resolve things as soon as possible, but she’s more impatient, more likely to speak whatever’s on her mind without truly contemplating them first.

Minhyun sighs and throws an arm over his eyes. “No,” he says firmly. “I’m not mad.”

“Then what?” she replies, a little too quickly? “Upset? Frustrated? I know you’re not happy, Minhyun-ah.”

He sits up then, legs off the edge of the bed adjacent to her, and he twists his body at his waist to face her. “Frustrated, maybe. I just really don’t understand why you had to accept every request for an autograph or photo today. You don’t usually do, and in the middle of our date? It felt a bit rude.”

Joohyun’s face scrunches up then, a frown forming at his words. “It wasn’t even that many.”

“It was at least 50,” he retorts. He hadn’t counted, but the amount of times he had stopped to wait for her felt too extensive for him to even count at all. “I just stood there and held your bags the entire time.”

“You offered! And besides, I don’t see why it’s such a big deal if I stop to sign a few autographs every now and then. Maybe it wasn’t right of me to do so in the middle of a date, but it’s really not that big of a deal,” she argues back, brow creased in annoyance.

Minhyun scoffs. “Not a big deal? I’m telling you that it was frustrating for me, and you think it wasn’t a big deal? Just because you’re a big name fashion designer, doesn’t mean you can --”

But he stops there, silences himself before he can say anymore. Still, he’s already said enough, and as he sees Joohyun’s face fall suddenly, he wishes he hadn’t spoke, could’ve just slept this off, start off tomorrow fresh and forget all about it. 

“I see,” she says slowly, and while her voice is low and quiet, he knows that a million different emotions rage on inside of her. “Well, if you’re too insecure to be dating a millionaire fashion designer, then maybe we shouldn’t be together.”

He straightens then, shaking his head. “Joohyun, I didn’t mean --”

“I’m going for a walk. You can order room service for dinner if you want to,” she cuts him off, slipping back on the shoes she had taken off only moments ago. He makes a small sound of protest, but she’s already out the door, slamming it shut behind her before he can actually get anything out.

When she’s gone, he sighs loudly. He knows he’s fucked up big time. Perhaps there had been some validity in his frustrations, but there certainly had been no need for his insecurity, as Joohyun had so brutally called him out for. 

Still, it’s hard not to be insecure sometimes — Joohyun is beautiful, independent, hardworking, and makes more money in a single day than he’d ever make in a lifetime. As the man of the relationship, he feels that he should at least provide in that sense, but Joohyun has been self-sufficient long before he even met her. There’s always some sort of sinking feeling that Joohyun doesn’t even  _ need  _ him, and it’s a constant source of uncertainty for him, no matter how often she reassures him.

He doesn’t need to worry, and he knows it. Yet sometimes the feeling creeps up on him uninvited, tainting the good aspects of his relationship with Joohyun. He knows that if he could get rid of it for good, this  _ one _ flaw, they would be golden,  _ untouchable.  _ But for now, it remains, a stain that he can’t get rid of, no matter how hard he tries.

Exhausted and defeated, Minhyun flops to the bed again, tears away the white sheets he had so neatly tucked in earlier in the day and lies underneath them, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him for as long as it wants.

—

When Minhyun finally wakes again, night has already settled upon the city of Paris.

He checks the alarm clock sitting upon the nightstand, hands pointing just a bit past he eight and the six. 8:34, meaning he’s slept for almost two hours now.

The lights are on, and he’s sure that he hadn’t left them on before falling asleep, which means Joohyun must be back from her walk as well. Still, he doesn’t see her around at all. He pushes himself up and looks around groggily, and just as he’s about to give up, the bathroom door swings open, and Joohyun steps out.

She’s dressed down now, today’s fancy dress folded neatly atop their dirty clothes pile and traded for the silk black nightgown she’s been wearing to sleep for the past few nights. It hangs loosely upon her delicate shoulders and stops just above midthigh, where a soft lace trim finishes the hem. Her hair has been pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck, and the jewelry that had once adorned her neck, circled her wrists, and pierced her ears sits in a small pile of glittering gold upon the nightstand.

The moment her gentle eyes meet his, Minhyun feels a strong pang of regret and guilt strike his chest. Joohyun knows it too, sees it in his eyes, and reciprocates the same feeling in her faltering gaze. She stands just outside the doorway, unmoving and unsure of what steps to take next.

“Joohyun-ah,” he finally says, calling out to her. It’s his turn to break the silence, he thinks.

As she meets his gaze again, Minhyun pushes the sheets aside and gently pats the space beside him — her side of the bad. For a moment, she hesitates, and he wonders if she’d even deny him, but eventually she pads over to him, frame tiny and small as she climbs onto the bed and immediately hugs her knees to her chest.

He sucks in a deep breath first. Sleep hadn’t given him enough time to hash out a proper apology, but this is one he thinks is better said now than later. “Joohyun-ah,” he says again, this time as he exhales. The space between them really isn’t that big, but right now, it feels as if there are whole oceans keeping them apart.

Joohyun speaks before he can utter another word. “I’m sorry.”

Shocked, Minhyun turns to face her, eyes wide and jaw slackened. He hadn’t expected an apology, certainly doesn’t even feel like he deserves one for the way he’s made Joohyun feel. “W-What do you mean? I’m the one who should be apologizing, why are you…?”

“You were right,” she continues on, as she rests her chin atop her knees. “It was rude of me to sign autographs while we were on a date — a  _ vacation _ in Paris, no less. I’m really sorry, Minhyun-ah. I should’ve been more considerate in that sense…”

“I-- I meant yes but… I’m the one who’s more at fault here,” he counters. “I shouldn’t have been so insecure about it and just let you do your thing. Supported you, you know? Without complaining so much about it.”

He wants to hug Joohyun then, pull her in close so she can know he’s sincere, but she deserves her space. For now, he decides that the way she finally turns to look at him, acknowledges him beside her is enough, all he can ask for. He takes her silence, the gentle look in her eyes as his cue to continue, and so he does, leaning back against the headboard as he speaks. 

“I’m sorry if it seems like I don’t support you, I really do. I’ll always be proud of you and everything you achieve, but sometimes, I feel like… Like there’s nothing I can do for you, because you already have it all.” He pauses then, simply to gauge her reaction, and when she stays quiet, he allows himself to go on. “I want to buy you something nice, but you could easily get it for yourself; I can take you on a trip to Paris, but even  _ that’s  _ mostly your money, and I can’t even keep you to myself the whole time… Is it selfish? Maybe a bit but I just… Wished I could be better for you?”

He doesn’t expect pity or sympathy; in a way, he knows its quite pathetic, to ask so much from someone who’s already given him the world. But he wishes that with Joohyun, he could be more selfish, could take up all her time, give everything back to her that she’s ever given to him. 

“Minhyun-ah,” Joohyun finally speaks, lifting her head from her knees, reaching out to gently rub at his shoulder. The action alone is already so comforting, he thinks. “I’m sorry you feel that way. You know how I feel about you though — you make me happy just by being  _ you. _ ”

It had been hard, meeting Joohyun’s eyes directly before that, but with her words, he finally looks over at her. It’s as if she’s trying to pierce through him with her gaze, a sharp knife of honesty and sincerity. Minhyun’s never been afraid of allowing her in, and even in a moment like this, she knows exactly what to say to make him feel better, to make him not feel so pitiful despite his poor character. “You know that, right?” she says. “I always want just you. Not your money. Just you and your love and support — that’s all that really matters to me.”

It’s something he already knows, and to have to be told again, he somehow feels silly, like he still hasn’t learned after such a long time of being together already. But Joohyun’s always been patient with him, sympathetic, despite his shortcomings, and her touch is just as comforting as her words. Carefully, she strokes his cheek, and Minhyun sighs softly, leaning into the palm of her hand. 

“I know,” he murmurs. “And I’m sorry. I’ll do better, I promise. I don’t think it’s fair of me to keep being so insecure like this, but I’m grateful that you’re so patient with me while I’m still learning to adjust.”

“It’s okay,” she hums in response. The hand on his cheek slides down to his hand, and she lets her fingers intertwine softly with his, palm pressed to his knuckles and squeezing them tightly. “It really is hard, dating a world famous fashion designer, isn’t it?”

Minhyun snorts then — there’s a pleasant buzz in his chest at her teasing words, a sign that they’re healing, and most importantly, healing  _ together _ .

“Hey,” he says in return, his voice low in warning, but unable to mask a slight chuckle.

“I’m just kidding,” Joohyun replies, squeezing his hand once more. “You’re not too bad yourself. Handsome, a model… I’m sure girls would  _ kill _ to date someone as gorgeous as you, but you’re all mine, right?” He chuckles at that — the reassurance makes him feel a lot better, and knowing that he’s all Joohyun’s, that Joohyun is all  _ his _ already means so much to him. “But I really mean it when I say you’re enough for me, and all that I need is you. Trust me, okay?”

Without hesitation, Minhyun nods. He knows he can’t guarantee that he won’t feel this way again in the future, but he hopes he can truly remember Joohyun’s words whenever he’s in doubt, keep them close to his heart.  _ All I need is you. _

“I believe you,” he nods, smiling as he responds. “And it’s the same for me. All I need is you.”

Once again, a silence is shared between them, but Minhyun thinks that this silence is a good one. Instead of words, a smile is shared between them, a gentle touch as Joohyun runs her fingers against Minhyun’s knuckles. He turns his palm over, so he can hold her hand too, and in that moment he thinks that he’ll never get over how perfectly their hands fit together.

Joohyun leans in then, pressing the softest of kisses against the corner of his mouth. It’s liked being kissed by an angel — he certainly doesn’t deserve it, but it’s a blessing nonetheless that he cherishes, that warms his heart like no other. “I love you,” she hums, and Minhyun’s heart swells, filling his entire chest until he’s scared it might burst.

“Me too,” he says. “I love you too.”

Joohyun closes the space between them, cuddling up to him, and Minhyun is sure to bring her into his arms, hug her close like he’s been wanting to for what now feels like an eternity. The warmth that fills him then is indescribable, as if he’s found somewhere he wants to always belong, as if he’s finally found his way  _ home.  _

They don’t have to be perfect, he thinks. As long as they have each other, Minhyun knows they can overcome anything.


	4. four.

On the very last day of their Paris, Minhyun reserves them a romantic dinner at the Eiffel Tower.

It’s a bit unoriginal — he knows that it’s perhaps the dream of every couple in the world to spend a night at the tower as it lights up the sky, eating the fanciest foods and sipping on champagne together as they watch the world below them. Even so, Minhyun admits that the idea is appealing to him, and Joohyun doesn’t seem to disagree either.

“It sounds lovely,” Joohyun says as she sits at her vanity, still readying herself for the day. “Even if everyone does it, I still think it’s something I want to experience. Especially with you.” 

The smile she shoots him then has him beaming brightly back at her in return. Already, Joohyun looks so stunning, dressed in a beautiful black dress that hugs her curves perfectly, and with a soft lace detailing decorating the back — a piece from her own collection that he’s pretty sure hasn’t even been released yet. She pairs it with a chunky silver necklace that sits on her collarbone, simple black pumps, and has her hair pulled into a half updo, soft tendrils framing her small face. 

Minhyun makes sure to match her, wears a pair of black slacks with a white dress shirt tucked neatly into it, a black jacket over that too, and a nice pair of shoes. It’s also pieces from Joohyun’s line that she’s picked out especially for him, tailored  _ just  _ for him. He’s grateful for his girlfriend’s impeccable taste, and knows he can trust that she’ll always make him look good whenever she’s the one to style him. 

He finishes up getting ready, and as he waits patiently for Joohyun to finish as well, he sits calmly upon the bed, watching as she applies the finishing touches to her makeup, a classic red lip over her perfect pout. When she’s all done, she drops her lipstick into her handbag and finally steps away from her vanity, turning to Minhyun once more with a smile on her face.

“How do I look?” she asks. It’s not an expectant question, Minhyun is sure that she knows exactly how he wants to respond — beautiful, stunning, marvelous. All of them are probable answers, but the more he dwells on it, the more words don’t seem like enough to truly describe her etherealness. He blinks, almost dumbfounded before he finally stands, still somehow a whole head taller than her, even with her high heels (both of them laugh at the fact).

He smiles down at her, and Joohyun chuckles softly. “Well?” 

“Gorgeous,” he settles. It still doesn’t feel right. “You look so gorgeous.”

Still, Joohyun beams brightly — at his words, she tugs lightly on his arm, and starts to move him, as if to guide him somewhere. Though he’s a bit confused, he follows along anyways, until Joohyun stops them in front of the full length mirror in the room. He looks up at it, notices how it captures both of them side by side, both clad in black, and framed like a true masterpiece. As he watches their reflection, Joohyun watches him, smiling as she squeezes his arm.

“We look gorgeous together, right?”

Her words send his heart thumping in his chest. 

Before today, he would have disagreed, said that Joohyun is the one that shines the brightest between them, that  _ she’s  _ the one that makes them so beautiful together. But the previous night certainly has him seeing differently now, and her words ring all too true for him — the two of them are truly gorgeous together.

Minhyun nods then, finally turns to the woman that clings so tightly to his arm and shoots her a smile with all the sincerity his heart can muster. Then he nods, leans down to press a kiss to her lips, rest his forehead against hers. 

“Yes,” he whispers. “Both of us together.” 

She chuckles softly, and like him, she takes a few more seconds to bask in the serenity of the moment, holds him close and stands still, before she finally moves again, a soft stroke of her hand against his back. “Okay, let’s get going then.” 

He nods in agreement, hums gently in response. “Let go then, my princess.”

—

Unsurprisingly, the traffic around the Eiffel Tower is immense in the evening. The famous monument is already lit up, rivals the stars in the sky as glows over the Paris skyline. All around them, tourists stop for photos, snapping them quickly before moving aside so others can get theirs as well. 

Joohyun doesn’t miss the opportunity for her own either. Once there’s an opening, she poses just far away enough that the whole tower fits within the shot. Minhyun makes sure to take the best pictures he can, taps the shutter on his phone over and over before Joohyun drags him along too, hands his phone to a stranger and politely asks if he can take a photo of them together. The stranger agrees, and as he readies for the shot, Minhyun situates himself beside Joohyun, an arm around her shoulder as she keeps hers around his waist, camera-worthy smiles on both of their faces. When he hears the shudder, he leans down to pose for another, pressing a kiss to Joohyun’s cheek and smiling as he hears the sound of her giggling in response. 

As soon as he receives his phone back from the stranger, he sets the latter as his phone background, tucks the device back into his pocket, then takes Joohyun’s hand in his once more. 

“It’s okay that I’ve made the reservation under your name, right?” Minhyun asks as they approach the entrance of the tower. 

Joohyun furrows her brows a bit, then replies, “I mean, no, but why? It’s nothing to do with my status, is it?”

He shakes his head in response, unable to stop the small chuckle that escapes him. “Absolutely not. It’s just so you can be the one to communicate with them, of course —”

“Ah, right,” she laughs, shaking her head softly. “I can teach you though. The basics, so you can at least confirm your reservation. Wouldn’t you want that at least?”

“Hm, it’s okay. I don’t mind. Besides — I think I just really like hearing you speak French.” 

At his confession, Joohyun raises a brow, hums playfully in response. “Ah, I see… I’ll keep that in mind then, Mr. Hwang.”

He grins back at her, and replies, “Do your worst, Bae Joohyun.” 

Once they reach the tower, Joohyun does all the talking, pays for the tickets to use the elevator all the way up the tower. It’s not much, so Minhyun doesn’t mind too much — he’s paying for dinner anyways, which Joohyun doesn’t have any qualms about. 

There’s quite a bit of steel on the way up, Minhyun thinks, as the tower’s base obstructs most of the view. Still, it’s somehow nice to look at, the way the lights tangle around it and create a scene against the darkening sky, but he’s certain it’ll be even more beautiful once they’ve reached the top. 

Joohyun clings to his frame tightly. He knows she has a bit of a fear of heights, and he had assured her that if she doesn’t want to go through with the tower dinner date, then they definitely don’t have to. But Joohyun’s stubborn, is adamant that their Eiffel Tower date is an absolute priority for their trip. “Just make sure to hold me on the way up!” she had demanded, and Minhyun makes sure to do just that, holding her tightly in both arms and comfortingly rubbing her back as the elevator heads up. He feels her tremble a bit, but other than that, she hangs in there well, only lets out a small help of surprise when the lift jerks to a stop.

“We’re here,” he says, gently patting her should roll ease her out of his hold. “You made it, babe, good job.” 

Joohyun is slow to release him, but as she does lift her face, the first thing she does is seek him out, blinking as she adjusts to the brightness of everything around her. He offers her a smile then before reaching for her hand and offering it a gentle squeeze. “Ready to go?”

Her eyes flicker from him to the exit of the elevator, where an employee waits to escort them to the restaurant. Then she turns back to Minhyun again, slowly relaxing and moving to his side and squeezing his hand in return. Finally, she nods in response. “Thank you… Yeah. Let’s go.” 

The little ‘thank you’ she gives leaves a small smile on his face, and he continues to wear it as they’re lead out of the elevator and towards the restaurant at the edge of the tower.

_ Le Jules Verne,  _ it’s called, and as they enter, Minhyun’s already certain that it’s much fancier than any restaurant they’ve dined at in the past. Once they’re checked in, the host leads them to a cozy table by the window, with a beautiful view of the city beneath them. Minhyun pulls out Joohyun’s chair for her first, let’s her settle before taking the seat opposite of her. 

“Welcome to  _ Le Jules Verne,” _ the waitress greets them, and introduces herself warmly. “Can I get you something to drink? Champagne, perhaps?” 

Minhyun’s about to shake his head no, but Joohyun speaks up first, an enthusiastic “That sounds wonderful, we’ll both have a glass.” The waitress notes this carefully before scurrying away to fulfill the request. 

Immediately, Minhyun turns to her, blinking at her in shock. Both of their tolerances are lousy, and neither of them prefer to drink much at all in the first place. “Really?” he asks, the incredulous look on his face all too obvious.

Joohyun just laughs and shrugs her shoulders. “It’s our last night in Paris — it won’t hurt us to have just a little bit.”

Minhyun certainly disagrees with that, but he can no longer argue, not when Joohyun’s already made her mind up. Instead, he just sighs playfully, shaking his head in response to her words. “It really is our last night, huh..”

“It is…What was your favorite part?” Joohyun jumps softly.

“All of it,” he says without hesitating, and in returns, she playfully rolls her eyes at him.

“That’s too easy of an answer, seriously—!” she huffs. 

“Okay fine! I really liked touring the castles with you,” he admits. “In a way, it felt like we were really a king and a queen, don't you think so?” 

Joohyun laughs then, the melodic sound escaping her past her lips. “You’re always so romantic… I liked it too, though… I think maybe visiting the Louvre was my  _ very  _ favorite, though.” 

This time, it’s his turn to roll his eyes, and as Joohyun laughs at his reaction, he feels his cheeks turn red as he recalls their little rendezvous in a storage closet at the Lourve. Only Joohyun would be so bold, but he supposes he’s thankful for that — it’s another memory he knows he won’t be forgetting for quite some time. 

“Did you have fun?” Joohyun asks, leaning forward a little. 

His answer is immediate and without hesitation. “Of course. I loved every moment I got to spend with you.” 

It’s certainly no exaggeration — even if not every moment had been bright and sunny, he truly cherished every single second of Joohyun by his side. Every moment had been wonderful and beautiful, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He hopes that Joohyun feels the same.

Then, as if reading his mind, Joohyun adds, “Me too. I’m really glad I got to spend this precious time with you.” 

Time has flown by too quickly. It’s been an unforgettable time, and Minhyun’s certain that when they return home, he’ll be too immersed in the photos he’s taken, will try to relive every precious memory until they can one day return again. 

Despite this, Minhyun knows that no matter where he is in the world, he’ll still be satisfied, just as long as he can keep Joohyun by his side. 

“Will you go anywhere in the world with me, Hwang Minhyun?”

Again, it’s another question that Joohyun knows the answer to, but he knows that it makes her smile anyways, and if there’s one thing he always wants to do, it’s to make Joohyun happy. And so he nods, “Of course. Anywhere you want to go, I’ll always be by your side.” 

Joohyun smiles then, both satisfied and amused with his answer. “That’s a bold statement,” she replies, and just as she’s about to continue, the waitress arrives to pour them. both glasses of champagne, filling both glasses to the top with a sparkling white liquid. She promises she’ll be back in just a moment to take their orders, leaving them alone for just a moment more. 

As soon as she leaves, Joohyun lifts her glass, holding it delicately by the neck and letting her fingers press softly against it. It’s another pretty sight to add to his mental gallery of Joohyun, this image of her holding up a small glass of champagne as the lights of the Eiffel Tower illuminate her skin. “Let’s toast to it then,” she says. “That we’ll be together always, no matter what.” 

_ Always.  _ The word sends shivers down his spine. It’s so concrete and certain, and while that’s all Minhyun’s ever known in his relationship with Joohyun, it’s somehow a bit scary to promise all of a sudden. 

If it were anyone else but Joohyun, he wouldn’t be so sure. If it were anyone else but Joohyun, he’d hesitate to pick up his glass at all, and if it were anyone else but Joohyun, he’s sure he would cower at the idea of always. 

But this is Joohyun, the woman he’s fallen madly in love with in the past year, and there’s absolutely no doubt in his mind that  _ always _ is what he wants too, that  _ always  _ with Joohyun is the best thing he could ever ask for.

He picks up his glass then, and as Joohyun moves hers forward, he does the same to meet it. They clink softly, and then he draws his own back to take a small sip of it. The flavor is quite sweet he thinks, definitely not as bitter as other alcohol that he’s consumed in the past. Joohyun seems to be a fan too, as she lets out a soft hum of approval when she puts her glass back down.

“Hey,” he calls out suddenly, unable to take his gaze away from her. Joohyun blinks in confusion, tilts her head in response.

“Hm?”

“Kiss me.” 

And likewise, Joohyun doesn’t at all hesitate. He only watches as a delighted smile spreads over her lips, creases her eyes in a way that makes her look even more like an angel than she already is. Without missing a single beat, she leans in, and their lips meet in a warm, comforting kiss. 

It’s something else to cross off of their bucket list, a kiss at the top of the Eiffel Tower, but more than that, it’s a seal of their love for each other, the certainty of it and the certainty of always, amongst all other things. When she pulls away, Minhyun feels as if he’s on top of the world, and that Joohyun is right there beside him. 

—

Minhyun and Joohyun barely make it back to the hotel room without tearing each other’s clothes off.

Minhyun blames it on the champagne — one glass had definitely been one too much for him, and as his cheeks burn red at the sight of his girlfriend, heart beating fast with all the sweet words she says, he knows as early as dessert that tonight would definitely be taking a different route than what he had initially intended.

Or maybe not. Maybe he knew too that it would eventually come to this, hands roaming all over each other, grasping for whatever skin the both of them can manage to find as they slam the door to their hotel room behind them. Joohyun tears off Minhyun’s jacket and haphazardly tosses it to the floor, as if it isn’t her own creation. He wants to laugh at that, but with her lips pressed firmly to his, tongue pushed into his mouth, the sound comes out a moan instead. 

Because what better way to end a trip to Paris than like this?

Joohyun’s heels come off next — it brings her down a few centimeters, but Minhyun doesn’t mind having to arch a bit lower, his hands already at her waist and keeping her upright as his fingers work at the zipper of her dress and kicks off his own shoes and socks too It’s a pesky thing, but eventually he manages, the fabric of her dress falling to the floor the second he gets it undone. Minhyun wastes no time in exploring the newly exposed flesh, hands pressed to her hips as he trails his kisses lower, suckling upon Joohyun’s bare neck, below the jewels of her necklace (mentally, he debates on keeping it there all night, just to see it perfectly decorating around her neck). 

“Minhyun,” she whispers desperately, lips pressed to his forehead as her finger tangle in his hair. The sound makes him weak, and he wants nothing more than to hear it all night, draw it out of her as much as he can. 

“Bed,” he manages to say against her chest, even starts to lead her away before she makes a sound of protest, one that has him stopping immediately on the spot. 

He’s in a bit of a daze, but it’s certainly not the alcohol anymore, rather he’s drunk on Joohyun, and her sudden action only leaves him more dumbfounded as she looks up at him for a moment, then leads him away, far from the bed, and instead draws the curtains that cover their balcony, draws open the doors, and —

Oh. 

He gets it now, and as Joohyun smirks playfully at him, he truly thinks that she’s absolutely devilish, perhaps a bit insane for this. 

But truthfully, who could resist this? Behind Joohyun sits the Parisian skyline, beautiful lights and dark skies lined by the frame of their balcony, stone pillars that again add to the castle-like feel of their stay. The sight is magnificent, he thinks, and as Joohyun leads him further out into the open air, the less reluctance he feels, and the more excitement rises in his chest, making him just as eager and just as desperate. 

Joohyun corners him first, has his back pressed softly against the balcony railing, and with her hands pressed to his chest, she kisses him again, at a pace that’s much more languid than they had previously been. He can’t complain though — it feels nice, and as Joohyun slicks her tongue against his, it’s just as intoxicating as every other one of her kisses. He holds her close, hands on her hips, but still allowing her to take the lead for now. 

“Noona,” Minhyun says. It’s a term he only uses whenever she’s got him especially flustered, and as she slowly unbuttons the front of his shirt, it’s absolutely fitting, he thinks. Joohyun carefully trails kisses down his jaw to his collarbone, down the valley of his chest and all the way to the waistband of his pants. He’s always thought she’s looked especially pretty like this, on her knees for him, and with her lips pressing fleeting kisses over the sensitive plains of his hips.

“You’re so sexy,” she hums then, helping him to shrug off his shirt. Once it’s off, she allows her hands to press against his sides, cool to the touch, like ice on his skin that’s already on fire. “All this trip, you’ve been calling me beautiful, gorgeous, but don’t you know you’re just as beautiful too?”

She punctuates her words with a sharp tug on his pants, and he had been so distracted by her that he never even noticed her undoing the button or pulling the zipper lose. His boxers come down too, and Minhyun steps out of both of them, groans as she takes his cock into her cool hands.

“Fuck,” he curses, throwing his head back. 

“This too, beautiful,” she comments, gently pumping his length. If they weren’t so high up, Minhyun thinks he’s be more embarrassed, afraid of someone actually seeing them like this. Even so, he can’t help the flush of red at the tips of his ears, a product of the thrill of the moment. “All mine.” 

Minhyun nods without hesitation, leaning back against the railing to keep himself supported. “All yours, princess. Come on.  _ Suck.” _

Whether it’s a command or suggestion, Minhyun isn’t quite sure — it gets caught somewhere between both, but it’s still enough for Joohyun. She doesn’t need to be told twice, darts her tongue out to tease slightly at the top before she licks up the underside, humming as she drags her mouth against the hot flesh. Then she sucks gently at the tip, keeps at that for a moment longer before taking all of him, bobs her head up and down as her lips tighten around him.

It feels heavenly, Minhyun thinks, is shocked that such an angelic face could look so good while sinning, lips stretch around his girth, and brow furrowed slightly as she takes more of him. If only he could keep listening to her, the sounds of her moans and her words that could sometimes already be enough to to have him spent. But this will certainly do, and as Joohyun continues, he can already feel himself immersed in pleasure.

Joohyun works diligently, alternates between short, teasing sucks, and deeper, longer pushes of his cock to the back of his throat. He can’t help but to groan at every overwhelming sensation, grips tightly at the railing behind him, as if it’s the only thing to keep him grounded. His other hand brushed lightly against her cheek, and while it’s certainly more of an affection action at first, Joohyun makes it opposite, uses her hand to put his fingers against the head of his own cock as it presses against the inside of her mouth. He lets out a choked out breath then, eyeing her in complete disbelief. “ _ Joohyun— _ !”

But she’s not at all fazed, only continues to suck him off. When her pace becomes more desperate and erratic, Minhyun finds it hard to keep still, bucks his hips towards her mouth every now and then. She chokes a bit at first, but easily adjusts, lets her fingers wrap around base of his cock to pleasure all that she can’t quite reach. 

“You’re really gonna be the death of me,” he whines, biting his lip to stifle a moan. For Joohyun, those are words of encouragement, and she soon begins to pick up her pace, bobs her head up and down as she sucks harshly, tongue on the underside of his cock and a slight sheen of drool already to stain down her cheek. “Joohyun-ah..” he calls again, throwing his head back in ecstasy. “Fuck, that’s so good, I’m so close…”

For Joohyun, he knows those words are like music to her ears, and not even for a second does she falter, gives her all to make sure that Minhyun reaches his peak. Slowly, she pulls away, gasps slightly for air, but otherwise shows no intention of wiping the drool away from her chin. Instead, Minhyun does it for her, a habit that he hadn’t even been aware of until recently, when Joohyun had brought it up. 

Once she’s cleaned up a bit, she continues to jerk him with her hands, let’s out a soft moan before she says, “Do it, please cum for me, baby.”

Unsurprisingly, her voice is all he needs, and as she commands for his release, Minhyun squeezes his eyes shut, feels his thighs tremble as Joohyun jerks him off, laps kittenishly at the tip. “Fuck—” he cries out, then once more, and at the end of it, a cry of Joohyun’s name that comes along with him, white spurting from his tip, with a few strands landing upon Joohyun’s tongue while the rest of it makes a mess out of her, spills over her face and her chest. She makes sure not to waste a single drop, tugs him until he’s sensitive and has nothing left to give. Only then does she lick at her lips, tastes him with a delighted “ _ Mmm..” _

He’s left breathless then, gasping for crisp air and delighting as it fills his lungs. Still, as he looks down to see Joohyun still cleaning herself, sweeping her fingers over the mess on her cheeks and chest before licking them clean, he instantly loses that relief, once again completely taken by the woman on her knees before him. “Delicious,” she giggles, licking her lips. “You came so much for me, Minhyun-ah. Should I repay the favor and do the same for you?” 

“Yes, god, yes,” he says instantly, already eager, nodding his head in anticipation. Already he can imagine the sound of her sweet moans, the taste of her on his tongue. Just the thought alone is enough to have his cock twitching a bit, mind even more muddled and hazy than before. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” she asks, already moving to unclasp the back of her bra. She makes quick work of it, and it’s soon falling to the floor, left in a pile with his discarded clothes. Then Joohyun stands, lets her fingers hook at the band of her panties before she tugs them down slowly, teasingly, allowing one of the holes to hook around her ankle before she finally kicks it off. Fully naked, she moves to bend herself over the edge of the balcony, spreading her legs a little — a wide and open invitation for Minhyun and for Minhyun alone. 

This could be a bad idea, he thinks. A blowjob on the balcony is perhaps one thing, but only because he’s much better than Joohyun at keeping quiet. Joohyun on the other hand is louder, and he knows that no matter what, she’ll be screaming by the end of this. It’s risky, grounds for getting caught, but a huge part of him wants to go through with it anyways. Besides, it’s already quite dark — if not one can actually  _ see _ them, then he doesn’t see much of a problem with it, still finds arousal in the idea of being caught nonetheless.

Having made up his mind, Minhyun finally sinks to his knees instead, kneels right before Joohyun’s round backside, presented perfectly just for him. He can feel her eyes on him as she watches expectantly, and Minhyun knows he can’t disappoint — Joohyun’s pleasure is everything, and he wants to be sure she’ll have it no matter what. 

He lets his hands squeeze softly at her cheeks first, marvels in the soft mewl that she makes in response. Then, taking a step further, he gives a slight pull, finds the slit of her pink pussy, already dripping wet for him. He swipes a finger along it to test the waters, and the little moan she releases has him all the more aching for a taste.

“So wet,” he comments, pursing his lips and letting his finger travel back in the opposite direction. Joohyun shakes, whines delicately, fingers gripping at the edge of the balcony. 

“Don’t tease me, please,” she begs. A part of him wants to deny her that, tease her until she’s  _ really _ begging for him, more desperate and needy. But Joohyun’s been nothing but absolutely good to him all week that somehow, it feels like a crime to deny her this. “Minhyun, please..”

“Hm, want me to eat you out?” he asks, thumb dipping past her entrance. He doesn’t push it any further though, just lets it linger and tease at her opening.

“Fuck yes, I want it so bad — come on, please.”

It’s enough for him, and without making her wait a second longer, he dips between her legs, swipes his tongue over her entrance before pushing it inside, as deep as it’ll go. Joohyun is immediately reactive, lets out a sweet moan and tightens her hands around the balcony as a result. “ _ Minhyun,” _ she curses, and the sound of his name so sinfully leaving his lips is more saccharine than any other song he’s ever heard. Some selfish part of him wants to draw it out even more, as much as he can, and so he licks along her slit, trying to hear it again.

She doesn’t, but he doesn’t mind too much, sure that it’ll eventually slip out once more. For now, he continues like this, lapping at her pussy, and delighting on the taste of her on his tongue. It’s truly something he doesn’t mind, getting to do this over and over again, as long as it’s Joohyun whose lips call out his name.

“ _ Minhyun,”  _ she cries out again, and his arousal grows. His lips move to her clit, and the second his mouth is on her once more, Joohyun trembles, her hand reaching back to tangle in his hair, as if she’s afraid that if she let’s go, the feeling will fade. He absolutely won’t have that, does his best to make sure that Joohyun knows he’s here, and that her pleasure is his priority, a  _ privilege  _ he won’t put to waste. 

He continues to suck at her clit, pushes a finger inside of her as well. Her walls squeeze around the single digit like a vice, and it drives him absolutely crazy — she’s always like this, so responsive and greedy for his touch. A part of him would like to think that he knows her body like he knows the back of his hand, but it doesn’t mean it’s any less maddening, how wet and tight she is for him, and how the simplest of touches can have her resolve crumbling in his hands. 

“You’re so good… so good at this, Minhyun-ah… I’m so close, please, just like that…” 

Like that, her volume increases, and the tremble of her legs becomes all the more obvious. Minhyun does his best to help keep her steady, but even he can tell that she’s only kept upright by her grip on the balcony, his hold on her thigh that’s already begun to falter a bit. Even so, he can’t deny her this — his tongue laps over her slit before sucking harshly at her clit again, a second finger pumping alongside the first. Soon he finds a rhythm, slides his digits deep inside of her, tongue still sucking and slurping, licking until Joohyun is an absolute mess before him. 

For Minhyun, every crude squelch mixed with the sound of her moans is the best motivation he could have, and lost in her pleasure, remains unrelenting, until Joohyun finally goes silent, tense. Then she weeps, releases a cry of pleasure that’s so strong that instantly knows she’s reached her peak. Eager to watch, he pulls away, lets his fingers continue rubbing against her walls, but he watches instead, watches the beautiful arch of her back, already covered in the slightest sheen of sweat, her fingers as the grip maddeningly tight around the edge of the balcony and her head as it’s thrown back in pleasure. Most importantly, he watches Joohyun as she becomes overwhelmed, quivers under his touch. His heart swells a bit with pride, knowing he had been the one to take her to such a blissful release.

“Babe, baby, please, I--” she whines, reaches back to swat his hands away. He can’t help but to chuckle at that, gives one last careful push of his finger past her entrance before he draws them out, licks playfully at his fingers to gauge the taste of her on his tongue. He hums in satisfaction before standing up, legs shaky, but still with enough strength to keep himself upright, turn Joohyun around to face him again.

She’s quite the mess, he thinks, eyes lidded and lips bitten, a little bit of red lipstick smeared past the line of her lips. He laughs a little at the sight, reaches forward to wipe it away before leaning in to steal a kiss from her lips. Despite her disheveled state, she’s still as bewitching as ever, knows there’s still so much of her that he wants to have before the night is over.

“So?” he asks, grinning softly. “How was it?”

Joohyun smiles lazily, curling her hands around his neck. It’s her touch that reminds him of how bare both of them are, still standing on their balcony in the open air, but he finds that he truly doesn’t care anymore, that this moment is far too precious to have any second thoughts. His fingers curl around her waist too, around her back as she leans against the balcony, keeps her safe in his arms.

“Good,” she hums. “Amazing. You’re amazing, Minhyun-ah, my prince.”

The pet name makes him beam, and he swoops down to press another kiss to her lips. This one lingers longer, and he’s sure to pour all of his affection and adoration into it, from the way his lips move so gently and carefully against hers, the way his fingers pull her in closer than before. He wonders if she can taste herself on his tongue, wonders how beautiful they must look in this moment, bodies flushed together, the space between them nonexistent upon the stunning Parisian night sky. 

When he pulls away, his smile lingers, as does hers, her fingers curling gently around the nape of his neck. “Well?” she hums mischievously. “Are you gonna fuck me right here too? Or should I do it myself, Minhyun-ah? I really wouldn’t mind it, but I think it would be a  _ lot  _ more fun if you were the one to do it.”

“Ah, can’t I just enjoy this moment a little longer? You look so stunning like this, I just want to take in the sight of you for a while…” To emphasize his words, he gently pecks at Joohyun’s temple, lightly traces his fingers over her spine.

Joohyun just whines, laughs as she pushes lightly at his chest. It’s not at all enough force to bring make space between them, and if anything, the gesture is only more affectionate, has him stifling a laugh against the crook of her neck. “Yah, Hwang Minhyun…” she warns, and he shakes his head softly, brushes her hair from her face as he speaks. 

“I’m kidding —..” he calms a little, bit still ghosts soft kisses against the expanse of her neck, lips still curled into a little smile. “Of course, how could I resist? Besides, I think it would be a bit of a waste to  _ not  _ close the night out like this, don’t you think? We’re already here, so might as well, right?” 

She laughs, and while the sound is playful and innocent, the way she spreads her legs wide for him, slides a hand down from his neck to his chest, all the way down to his cock is anything but. Her fingers curl around his length, and Minhyun releases a shaky breath, already hard and thirsting for more. She tilts her head up, lets her lips ghost against his, but doesn’t actually press them together. He tries to keep himself restrained too, but in the end, his tongue darts out, laps playfully at her bottom lip, drawing an amused giggle from her. Even in moments like this, he’s glad they can be so cheerful, so raw and comfortable with each other.

“Then,” she finally says, her light, soft as she positions his cock, just at her entrance. She slicks the tip against her slit, and he’s able to assess just how hot and wet she is, just from this. A low moan leaves his lips, and he almost pushes in right then and there. “Should I keep my promise from earlier? You said you liked hearing me speak French right? So what if I start begging you to fuck me like that, hm?”

Minhyun stiffens then, his blood running cold with Joohyun’s teasing words. “You--,” he warns, but Joohyun doesn’t care one bit. Instead, she cuts him off as she speaks in a low, sultry voice, “ _ J’ai envie de toi. _ ”

He shivers, and beneath him, Joohyun smiles. He barely understands what she’s saying, and yet his entire body reacts, cock twitching against her entrance, and his fingers squeezing at her hips.  _ Such a minx _ , he thinks, biting his lip, and Joohyun remains unrelenting, noticing how reactive he is and continues to tease him further. “ _ Baise-moi.” _

More words he doesn’t understand, yet they still rile him up, make Joohyun even more irresistible and desirable. It never ceases to amaze him, how such an angelic face could have such a filthy mouth sometimes, but he supposes that’s a part of her charm. She keeps him on his toes no matter what, has his ears red with each teasing word, each playful touch. Certainly, it’s also effective in riling him up, because as soon as the words leave her lips, he’s taking control, his own hand taking the place of hers as he better positions himself, nudges her legs open wider with his knee before he finally slides home, pushing inside of her with a quiet groan that blends harmonically with Joohyun’s.

_ Finally,  _ he thinks.  _ Finally,  _ as his cock sinks deep inside of her cunt, her walls squeezing tightly around him and driving him to the most maddening pleasure. He knows nothing but Joohyun in that moment, and his hands desperately seek her out as a result, wrapping around her petite body and holding her close to him, as if she’s the only thing keeping him grounded to earth. 

Simultaneously, however, it’s also Joohyun that makes him feel as if he’s being taken to heaven, as the pleasure he feels is far too immense to be anything of this world. Like always, Joohyun takes Minhyun to the stars, and while a part of him is afraid that he’ll never come down, he knows that he’s safe and sound, as long as he has Joohyun by his side.

He waits a bit, wants to allow Joohyun to adjust a bit — even if they’ve done this a number of times now, her comfort is still important to him, and he only wants to move when he’s sure that she’s ready. 

Her breath is a bit shallow, and from what he can see, her teeth worry slightly at her bottom lip, a situation he tries to fix with a tender kiss, easing her to relax a little bit. When she’s ready, he feels the slight roll of her hips against his, and as she pulls away from the kiss, she looks up at him, eyes needy and demanding as she whispers softly. “Move.”

And Minhyun does, pulls out and leaves only the tip inside of her, then thrusts back in, an action that draws yet another harmonic moan from both of their mouths. Slowly and rhythmically, he pushes his hips forward again and again — it’s not enough for Joohyun, and she makes this known with a whine pressed against his shoulder. Minhyun can't help but to laugh, kisses her forehead apologetically in return.

“Sorry,” he says, still working up his rhythm. “You’re just so tight, Joohyun-ah, it’s driving me insane.” 

She’s not at all fazed, however, and as Minhyun pace still remains unsatisfying, she begins to roll her hips forward instead, meeting his every thrust and forcing him to pick up the pace. He groans softly, tightens his fingers around her hips in response. “It’s all for you. Just pound me, I want it..” 

There’s a soft shrill to Joohyun’s voice, one that makes it obvious to him that she’s also losing her mind to the pleasure. Like everything else she’s given him, he takes that as a sign to proceed, starts to thrust his hips forward at a more erratic, hungry pace. There’s truly no resisting Joohyun, and as his pleasure builds, he holds her closer, unwilling to let go.

“Fuck, just like that —” Joohyun moans, leaning into his touch and tightening the hold on the nape of his neck. He brows furrow, and her lips once again become trapped between her teeth. 

As always, Joohyun is stunning, but Minhyun is convinced that this is perhaps one of the most captivating sights he’ll ever see in his life. Paris’ night life shines around her in soft city lights against the midnight sky, and Joohyun is a stark contrast, milky skin and smeared red lips a true vision of heaven, he thinks. No artist could capture this moment, and yet he still does his best to ingrain it into his memory, so that he could remember it forever, and never forget such a bewitching sight.

It’s truly all too much, a sensory overload of Joohyun, with her divine appearance and melodic moans, the taste of her still prominent on his tongue, and the feeling of her pussy, still tight around his cock. It’s a bit of a shame that the cool air washes away the smell of sex, but Minhyun finds it to be a bit of a saving grace — he’s not sure he can handle so many senses being stimulated at once.

“Feel good?” he grunts out, moving a hand from her waist to brush his bangs out of his face. He takes the opportunity to squeeze at one of her breasts, feels sorry that he’s neglected them up until now. Joohyun whimpers as fingers squeeze at the flesh and as his thumb brushes over a pink nipple. Then she nods haphazardly, pushing her chest out as if desperate for more.

“Feels so good,” she confirms, then bites her lip again to conceal her moans. It doesn’t last long however, and within seconds she’s wailing for him, crying out his name just how he likes it. He continues to fuck into her, the slap of skin against skin so maddening for him, for the both of them, he thinks. “Please, I want this forever… Just you and me. Please, Minhyun-ah.”

Her whines are a bit different this time; Minhyun’s heard this desperation in her voice before, but there’s something about it this time that makes his heart swell in his chest, so heavy that it feels like it’s about to burst. Perhaps it’s the intimacy of the moment, or the overwhelming sensations that render him so useless to her words. But as she begs for him, Minhyun wants nothing more to grant her all that she wants — the two of them, forever,  _ always.  _

“Forever,” he repeats her words, his hand moving to cup at her cheek again as he presses his forehead against hers. It doesn’t matter how hot this moment is, the adoration for the woman before him is so strong that he fears he’ll truly go insane if he doesn’t do anything about it soon. The tender stroke of his thumb against her cheek contrasts with each rough thrust, but Joohyun still seems to connect with him, her eyes pleading and soft as they meet his, lips perfect as they close the gap between them. 

Sparks have always flown whenever their lips touch — Minhyun knows that for a fact. But this kiss is a whole fireworks show, colors in blues and reds, purples and yellows, every hue of the rainbow, and it fills him with happiness. ecstasy that he’s never before known. He continues to seek out that happiness, moving his lips softly against hers, swallowing every sweet moan and whimper that falls from her tongue, and with Joohyun so close to him, he feels as if he can truly touch the sky. So beautiful, so wonderful, and all his.

Joohyun is the one to pull away first — with his mouth not longer muting the sounds she makes, a loud cry escapes into the night, and her head drops forward, forehead pressed against his shoulder and arms tight around his neck as she trembles again, her toes curling in pleasure. “Fuck —!” she whines, nails digging into his back. “I’m gonna cum, Minhyun, please, please please…”

“I’ve got you,” he says, reassuring, gentle, but the way his hips move, meeting hers is anything but. A part of him wants to drag this on longer, continue to tease Joohyun until she’s truly a begging, whining mess for him. He’s done it before, and to see it again is truly tempting. 

But that can wait for another time, he thinks. For now, he just wants to see Joohyun fall apart in his hands, wants to please her in all the ways that he can. As her climax nears, Minhyun is sure to give her his all, pushes his hips forward with unwavering purpose. 

Joohyun’s cries escalate in volume, and suddenly, she becomes unbearably right around him. There’s a slight pause in the sounds she makes, a tense of her entire being as he holds her in his arms. Then she wails desperately, convulses wildly as he orgasm completely rocks her body. Minhyun holds her tight, eases her through the whole thing. She rides out her pleasure with her head thrown back, lips parted so sinfully sweet for him that he can’t help but steal a kiss as he helps her come down from her high.

When she’s finally spent, Joohyun looks down at him, a slight look of discomfort on her face from the overstimulation. Still, after a short pause, she slowly moves her hips again too, her walls still so tight, still so warm and hot and driving him crazy as his own orgasm approaches too.

“Come on,” she encourages him, running a hand down his chest, and letting a finger flick over one of his nipples. “Want you to cum for me too, baby.”

He tries to hold out a little longer, but each slow drag is too much for him to bear. This time, it’s him that’s leaning his head against Joohyun’s shoulder, and as she cradles him carefully in his arms, brushes her fingers lightly against the nape of his neck, Minhyun finds himself reaching his climax, with a soft moan of relief falling from his lips. 

Joohyun moans a bit too, suddenly feeling full, warm as his release fills her, spills from her entrance as he finally pulls himself out. He takes a moment longer to breathe, to steady his shaking legs before he finally looks up at her again. 

As always, he finds that Joohyun is absolutely radiant in her afterglow, but especially so on this night. Maybe it’s because of the way the moon illuminates her silhouette, or the way that the night sky makes up the background, as opposed to the usual white sheets that halo her head. Both are mesmerizing, one more angelic, and one more ethereal, but this is certainly a nice change of pace, he thinks.

When their eyes meet, both of them find themselves giggling playfully, tangled in each other’s gentle touches and embraces. Joohyun is the first to break their comfortable silence, a quiet “I’m cold” that has Minhyun laughing against her shoulder. He lets his fingers brush gently against her spine, as if it’ll help warm her, but in the end, he instead brings her arms to wrap firmly around his neck, wraps his arms around her waist before carefully hoisting her up, cradling her in his arms as he leads them back inside. 

The trail of clothing that leads to their balcony is somewhat amusing, he thinks, and he’ll come back to clean it later. But for now, he only closes the curtains a bit, brings Joohyun back to the bed and carefully lays her down. Affectionately, he kisses her forehead and brushes her hair from her face. “Wait here, I’ll be back in just a minute —” 

Once she’s settled and acknowledges his words with a slight nod, Minhyun goes to the bathroom and cleans himself up first, then wads up an ample amount of paper towels to clean Joohyun up as well. He grabs her a glass of water on the way back too, and when he’s finally returned, he sits at the edge of the bed, carefully nudges Joohyun’s legs apart so he can wipe away any of the remaining mess he’s made. She teases him a little, tries to close her legs with a playful “Leave it. I want to keep it there,” but Minhyun scolds her in return, and she just giggles softly as she allows him to finish the job. 

When he’s all done, he discards the dirtied towels, then goes to pick up the clothing scattered over the floor. For now, it should be okay to just leave them in an unkempt pile on the floor — they’re packing early in the morning anyways, so it’ll be the first thing he’ll make sure to tidy up.

The only thing left to do is to return to Joohyun’s side — with his heart full and happy, a smile spreads over Minhyun’s lips as he crawls over her tiny frame, encloses her within his arms as he leans down and kisses her lips. He pulls away for a quick moment, only to come down once more to steal another, then another and another, until he’s showering her entire face with kisses, and Joohyun’s giggling loudly, cheerfully shoving him aside. He flops into the sheets beside her, sprawled out for a good moment before he turns to face her once again.

Truly, it’s a sight that he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of, the image of Joohyun lying beside him. It’s the most exquisite and beautiful thing he’s ever seen in his whole life, and it’s highlighted by the warmth of her smile, pride swelling in his chest to know that in this moment, he’s the sole reason for it. Tenderly, he cups at her cheek again, and Joohyun leans into his touch, closing her eyes and allowing her lashes to flutter softly against her skin. He smiles warmly, knowing that the woman before him is all his, and his alone. 

“Thank you,” he says. His voice is a little hoarse, but he hopes it still conveys his sincerity. 

Joohyun opens her eyes again. Her brow creases a little in confusion, and a slight chuckle escapes at his words. “For what?”

“For everything,” he replies. His touch moves, and his thumb mimics the same motion, stroking delicately at the soft curve of her shoulder. “For this week, for always being by my side and not giving up on me. I know I’m not perfect, but I’m always trying to be better, and I’m grateful that you’re always so patient with me.” 

Finally coming to an understanding, the look on Joohyun’s slowly face morphs from one of confusion to one of fondness, kindness. Her hand comes to find his then, and when it does, she pulls it between them, tangles their fingers with one another. The sight sits right between their own two hearts, and to Minhyun, it appears as physical manifestation of their hearts coming together, beating as one.

“I’m thankful for you, too,” she hums in response. “I’m glad I’ve gotten to spend such a meaningful week with you, and that we’ve learned a lot about each other in the process… As long as we have each other, we’ll be okay, right?” 

Minhyun smiles then and nods, his heart full of nothing but love and affection for the woman in front of him. Unable to contain himself any longer, he untangles their fingers from each other for the sake of taking Joohyun into his embrace instead, cradling her head to her chest and tucking her just beneath his chin. Like a puzzle, the shape of their bodies naturally comes to fit together, and with Joohyun locked so perfectly into his arms, with her arms just as snug around him, Minhyun finally feels whole,  _ complete. _

“I love you,” Minhyun proclaims. It’s muffled slightly as he whispers it softly against her soft tresses, but the way that Joohyun squeezes him tightly, sinks further into his touch is enough for him to know that she’s heard him, loud and clear.

“I love you too,” Joohyun returns. Minhyun smiles softly and closes his eyes then, and lets the sound of Joohyun’s gentle breath, the feeling of her heart beating under his touch be his soundtrack as he finally falls into slumber.

When they wake, it’ll be time to go home, leave the beauty that is Paris and return to the everyday hustle and bustle of life in Seoul. It means more busy days, more of Joohyun working hard in her office and studio, working on new designs and organizing events and schedules. For Minhyun, it means more shoots and pictorials, and less time to see Joohyun as often as he wishes he could. 

Minhyun doesn’t mind too much, however. For him, it only makes the moments they can spend together even more special and precious, and he knows that for Joohyun, it’s the same too. It’s truly as they’ve promised — as long as they have each other, he’s certain that they’ll be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for the French:
> 
> J’ai envie de toi = I want you.  
> Baise-moi = Fuck me.


End file.
